Unsatisfied
by JadsterNZ1
Summary: For those who don't know Daddy's back with the smexy smut. So basically Cynder is going through some tough times with Spyro and Ember is there to give her exactly what she needs. You do the math. ;)


I feel it again. That feeling in the pit of my stomach, like a weight on my chest the I want to tear out of me. I felt my claws tense and grip the edges of the rock I was

lying on top of. I breathed in..then out, again, again. the feeling left and my body temperature cooled down and i felt the cool air of the cave I had recently been

spending so much time in as of late. The cold rock against my back forced my mind to stay focused. 'Why can't he just be better at it?' I asked myself for the hundredth.

"Cyn!" I heard from the mouth of the cave. I shot up and my claws left marks in the rocks. What was she doing here? How did she find me? "Ember" I said as softly as

possible forcing the best fake smile I could manage. "What are you doing here?" I continued. "I could ask you the exact same thing hunnie" she smirked sweet as ever

as she walked past me and rubbed my chest and made sure to run the end of her tail under my chin. I hated when she did that. I bit my tongue as she sat beside me,

not wanting to even look at her at this time. "Is it Spyro?" she asked calm as ever. I felt my eyes widen and turned my face away slightly to calm down the blush that

was about to emerge. How the fuck did she know? "Sweetie it's fine, I understand perfectly" she assured me with that sweet smile. I bit my lip before finally facing her.

"You..do?" I questioned. Of course she understands, after I won Spyro over she was stuck with Flame..maybe she's unsatisfied too? "Of course. Flame is not perfect

and men are just mindless beasts, they finish once and then they just pass out on you" she joked. I let out a giggle uncontrollably..a GIGGLE. She had a smirk on her

face after hearing that. "Ever had a girl before?" she asked casually. "N-no" I stuttered. That was wrong to do it with the same sex...w-wasn't it? I felt the blush break

the barrier. She giggled "Consider it. You'd be surprised, a girl really knows what makes another scream their name" she whispered into my ear seductively as she

traced the tip of her tail down my spine. I stuttered out a gasp and felt my claws tense on the rock and my hind legs clamp shut. I felt a tingling feeling between my

legs...a feeling I haven't truly felt for a very long time. "Oh..someone's very tense" she said with that damn smirk as she positioned herself behind me and proceeded

to rub my back "Tell me everything dirty girl" she whispered as she licked from my neck to my chin. F-fuck...that was hot. "H-he doesn't satisfy me...just finished once

then leaves me all hot and heavy" I admitted feeling my cheeks getting redder by the second. "Poor baby..how about a woman's touch? Want sexy little Em to make

you cum like a dirty little slut?" she asked as she bit down on my neck. Hard. I did something that was between a gasp and a moan. "F-fuck yes"I moaned as I started

to feel juices begin to trail down my hind legs. I'm..so-"wet" Ember finished as she had reached down and had started playing with my dripping wet pussy while I was

daydreaming. "E-em..we shouldn't" I begged trying to go back. "Shhh...give in baby" she cooed softly...dear ancestors this is bad. she inserted two claws out of

nowhere. S-spyro never did that. "He never did this dirty girl?" she whispered into my ear. I frantically shook my head "N-no ancestors no" I moaned louder than I

should've. I felt her get closer. "How about this?" she cooed as I felt her twist her claws upwards and pressed towards the ceiling. Oh fuck. "Oh yes fuck ancestors yes,

please Em don't stop!" I screamed, completely forgetting about her dirty talk. Something was wrong, something felt weird...something feels weird in my stomach

"Em..em,em,em s-stop. I'm gonna..s-something's g-gonna" I begged. "Cum for me dirty girl" she ordered as she bit down on my neck. Oh fuck "Emmmmmm!" I

screamed in ecstasy as some sort of liquid squirted out of my womanhood. "O-oh god, oh f-fuck" I moaned as the squirting slowed to a halt. 'Oh ancestors..so good' I

thought I as I breathed in and out, taking in as much air as possible. "I knew you had huge tits" I heard Ember squeal in joy. I felt my mammeries being played with

and I felt a jolt of pleasure as I felt something wet and rough licking and sucking on my nipples. "E-em..f-fuck" I moaned as I gave in. I haven't seen my tits in what felt

like forever. This amount of pleasure had made them swell up and blossom so fast. I realized I was moaning like crazy and Ember was was playing with my dripping

wet snatch again. "O-oh fuck yes" I moaned gripping the edges of the rock that it threatened to snap chunks off of it in my claws. Then everything just stopped. I shot

back up, ready to beg Ember for more. What I saw next made my words get stuck in my throat. What I saw in front of me was a sexy pink dragoness with her legs

spread, sex juices trailing down her legs onto our rock bed and mounds on her chest showing she was very turned on by how big her tits were showing themselves.

"Dig in baby" she ordered and I was more than happy to comply. I was about to eat out her snatch with everything I had but I found myself stopping in my tracks. "E-

Em?" I asked "Yes baby?"she smirked. "W-what squirted out..was that normal?" I blushed like a horny teenager. she looked confused for a second but then her sweet

smile returned. "Yes dirty girl. It just means I made you feel really, really good" she ended with a whisper and a evil smirk. I didn't think I could get any redder. I didn't

hold back any more. "Yes baby that's it, eat mommy's dirty pussy out" she begged. Oh ancestors she's fucking hot. I felt my claw move to my extremely sensitive

snatch and inserted two claws into it. I moaned into her dripping wet snatch. "Harder dirty girl" she ordered as she pushed my maw even deeper into her dripping wet

pussy. I remembered what she did to get me off and had a dirty thought that made me smirk. I forced my tongue to the roof of her snatch and gave her everything I

had. "F-fuck Cyn, g-gonna Cuuuuuuuuum" she screamed as she squirted her sex jucies all over my mouth. I found myself choking and pulled away only to see her

finger fucking herself like crazy and seeing what seemed like an endless stream of juices squirt out. "F-fuck Cyn yes you're so fucking good" she moaned as her orgasm

finally died down and she collapsed. Her chest rised and fell slowly and I could hear her laughing. Then I realized her huge melons were blossoming and my mouth

started to water. I grabbed clawfuls of tits and sucked and nibbled on her nipples "C-cyn..you're getting good at this" she moaned as she bit her lip. She then stopped

my play time and looked at my red face. "But we're not done here" she smirked as she kissed me. I was in shock. But eventually i gave in to the kiss and felt our

tongues dance together. I then realized we were tasting our own juices. I felt myself get even wetter between my legs. I pulled away for air and shreaked when

ember took my legs out from under me and felt our womanhood's connect. She was so forceful..but so loving to make sure we both get off. I felt confusion, pleasure

and desire as she started rubbing into my love box and I, still confused joined into her rhythm. "That's it baby, fuck mommy hard just like that" she begged. "F-fuck

em..g-gonna..-no not yet baby..I'm almost..a-almost..." oh god, oh god, oh god. "Embeeeeer" "Cyndeeeer" we screamed as we made a fresh pool of love juices onto

the stone cold ground, momentarily warming the ground up. Our backs hit the stone bed and we resumed our gasps for air "Well..." Ember gasped "...fuck" I finished.

"Same time..tomorrow?" she smirked. "..definitely" I smirked as well, dirty thoughts clouding my mind.


End file.
